


You belong with me

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: On going requests [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was a dutiful man who did everything he could to fight crime organizations.<br/>One day thought, he had no choice, but to seek his enemy's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riren_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/gifts).



> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Mafia!Levi (32 years old) x Cop!Eren (24 years old)  
> Genre: Romance/ Action/ Lime  
> Setting: Modern AU
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SNK but I do own this story!

  
~x~  
  
Ever since Eren was a little boy, he wanted to be a cop and he actually made it to that goal-- exceeding it so that he was now in a team that investigated crime organizations: Street gangs, Biker clans or the mafia-- Russian, Italian, American, Chinese and even the Japnese Mafia, the Yakuza's. Eren would go after them, sniffing everything he could about them and then he would trap them.  
  
These days he spent his time tracking down the Ackerman Clan, which was a Mafia clan that was made of Japano-European members. They were a powerful group and recently he met two of their members, Mikasa and Levi Ackerman.  
  
It all started when Eren was attending a party that was exclusive to members of the highest scale of society in one of the most prestigious hotels in Sina, Angel Tower. The reason he was attending to the prestigious party was because is father was a known Doctor within the elite in Sina.  
  
As Eren was leaning against a wall, near the exit, with a bottle of red wine in hand, he was observing everyone in the room as word had spread that an assassin would come after his father, Doctor Yeager.  
  
His father was now waltzing with his wife, Kalura, when a couple came in the room-- A man and a woman. They were speaking to everyone in the room, but something about them was off. Eren felt it at his core. The man who had short raven hair was slowly making his way to a table that was filled with food, his hand sliding into his back pocket.  
  
Eren looked around and made some signs, attracting his private team towards the man, who was acting way too suspicious for Eren to ignore. Of course, the party-goers around him-- aside his team-- knew nothing of what was conspiring. They were ignorant about the assassination plot and were enjoying their evening.  
  
As Eren was walking towards the man, he heard a surprised yelp and followed it. He saw his father on the ground, blood seeping out of a wound he received on his arm. Running towards him, the woman that had injured the doctor turned around and ran away.  
  
Eren turned towards the woman's companion who stood in front of the brunette. The short man was really fair, contracting with his raven locks-- his bangs were parted at the center and he had an undercut. But what made the strongest impression on him was his eyes-- those cold, steely blue eyes.  
  
They pierced Eren's defenses and he felt like the short man was under his skin, and it made Eren self-conscious as his own eyes widen, _why am I feeling like this? Why is my heart beating this fast?_! Before he knew it, Eren was spun onto his back and on the ground in mere seconds. It took a little moment before he could process what had happened to him. The brunette scrambled on his feet, a little dazed by the fact that his head hit the ground mere seconds ago.  
  
His eyes scanned around, trying to find the two intruders, but alas they had escaped before he could do anything. Eren strode to his father's side, probing him as he tried to find other injuries aside the one that was on his arm. He took his cell and called the authorities, and described the assailants that had disrupted the party. Everyone who was attending was being escorted out by the brunette's team while he saw paramedics rush towards him, "take care of him! I have to find clues about the attackers."  
  
"E-Eren," The young man looked at his father, kneeling down to make sure his dad doesn't exert his voice, "What is it, sir?"  
  
"I scratched my attackers cheek, her blood and skin residue should still be under one of my nails," Eren took his father un-hurt arm and checked. He grinned as he saw what his dad was talking about, "Thanks, sir. This will be of use; I'll send it to analysis. Can you describe the one that wanted to kill you, Dr. Yeager?"  
  
"She had sharp eyes, black hair, short length, really dark irises, fair skin, around 5'7 in and must be around 135 lb," the older man cringed as he felt the burning sensation on his injured arm as he spoke to Eren while the younger male asked one of his assistant to take care of scooping up the DNA of his father's attacker.  
  
"Okay! I'll let some of my men here and I'll take 3 or 4 of them with me. I'll look for them," he jogged to his mom and hugged her, "look after Dr. Yeager, mom."  
  
She nodded and Eren then walked towards the exit as he took out a radio and spoke to his team through the receiver, "Thomas, Nac, Samuel, Mylius and Mina," as he spoke the names, he heard steps moving in on him while he put the radio back in his back pocket, "we are moving out."  
  
Mina smiled as the brunette spoke; she smashed her right fist into her left palm as she smirked, "Awright! Let's find those bastards and get into smashing heads!"  
  
Samual grinned at her excitement, "How should we do this, boss?"  
  
The 5 men Eren called were waiting for his command and Eren started walking out the reception room, his team mates following at his heels, "we are going to split up in 3 teams of 2 and we will ask around about two individuals."  
  
As they were walking around, their eye still peeled-- just in case one of them was still in the hotel, they were quickly walking towards the outside, "The female that attacked my father-- Doctor Yeager, was a fair lady with dark irises and short black hair. She had some Asian features. Same for the males that attacked me, but he was shorter than her. The doc said the woman was my height."  
  
As soon as they were on the street, he decided the teams, "Mina with me." Mina nodded in response, ready for action.  
  
Eren turned towards the remaining members. "Thomas, you will be with Sam. Nac and Mylius will go together. Now if you meet up with them, call on radio! Do not attempt to fight them on your own. We don't know if they carry fire arms or weapons on them."  
  
The five head around him nodded as Eren commanded, "okay! Everyone, move out!"  
  
After a good while of running around, Eren was beginning to lose patience as he cursed under his breath, _no one called the fucking radio yet, DAMN IT_! He kicked a rock on the ground as he angrily looked around while a voice distracted him, "boss! Please calm down! We will find those fiends!"  
  
Taking a deep breath as he stared at the ground, Eren nodded and heard his cell ring, _work_?  
  
"Hello? Eren here," he blinked as he heard the voice that was speaking to him through the dial, "Officer Yeager!"  
  
"Director Smith, sir!"  
  
The man whom Eren spoke to was one of his superiors, Erwin Smith.  
  
"The lab analyzed the blood sample and the skin residue. We got a match."  
  
"Who is it?" Eren questioned. A sigh was heard at the other side of the line.  
  
"It belongs to a woman named Mikasa Ackerman," Erwin explained. His voice was a little strained.  
  
"What's wrong sir? Who are we up against?"  
  
"The Ackerman Clan. It's a clan made of many kinds of origins. Those who are in it are all skilled and versatile. I had to fight one of their assassins once, a man named Levi. Short in stature, sharp eyes and blue-grey eyes. If you see him-- heed my word, Yeager,  DO NOT ENGAGE HIM. Actually, he was part of the police force once. He betrayed us and joined them."  
  
Eren hummed and wondered what he should do. "Do you know how I can find him or them?"  
  
A silence installed itself between them and it made Eren nervous,  
  
"That is a good question Yeager. The only place I see him be would be in the part of Sina you currently are in."  
  
"Here of all places? Are the Ackerman's that rich?" Eren felt crappy as he knew that if they held that much cash, it meant that they could buy anyone to let them in their household or establishment, making it that much harder to find them, "This is crap, sir! Tell me there is an easier way to find them!?"  
  
"The only way to find them easily would be for them to find you. Tell me Eren, would you be up for it? This could mean death for you."  
  
Gulping, Eren closed his eyes and a weird image flashed in his mind, _that dark haired guy? Why did I think of him?_  
  
Growling, he accepted Erwin's proposal, "I'm game, boss!"  
  
"I was afraid you would say that Eren, alright! I'll see if I can organize bait for the Ackermans."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Keep yourself out of trouble-" Before anything Erwin was done speaking, Eren's Radio blared, "We found the suspects, running away from us, I repeat! Suspect on Madison Avenue, going towards south-"  
  
"Sorry, Erwin, catch you later-"  
  
"Eren, Wait-"  
  
He pressed on end call and started to run south with Mina while he shoved his smart phone in his back pocket, "Mina, You lead! Where is Madison Avenue?"  
  
"Sir, that avenue is towards south, follow me!"  
  
Nodding as he ran behind the female cohort, they made their way towards their enemies. The night was dragging on and on as the moon shone the palest of lights. Clouds were rolling in and Eren felt like something was about to get very wrong. He hated the feeling he was experiencing.  
  
Taking the radio, he spoke on it after pressing a button, "Sam, Nac, Mil, Tom... Respond!"  
  
  
"Thomas here!"  
  
"Nac Here!"  
  
"Are you guys still chasing the assassins?"  
  
"Thomas! Boss! Me and Myllius are still after them! They are taking alleys now! We are heading towards the slums-"  
  
A gunshot was heard from the Radio and a pained gasped escaped Nac, "Fuck! They have guns, Myllius take cover!"  
  
"Team Nac Respond?!"  
  
"Boss, they aren't replying!"  
  
"Team Thomas, we are heading there! Meet us!"  
  
"SIR!"  
  
After having jogged for so long, they were near the point where the slums were and Eren grit his teeth when he saw two of his team members on the floor.  
  
"NAC! MYLLIUS!"  
  
As he approached a shadow passed right in front of him, _what the fuck_!  
  
His green eyes immediately went to his gun as he pulled it out and aimed at the dark silhouette. "Show yourself, you murderers?!" Eren screamed out.  
  
"I told them to leave and they didn't. How can I be a murderer?" The silhouette came under the light, revealing himself as the male who attacked Eren at the party. "It was self-defense-"  
  
Eren's eyes narrowed at his opponent, angered at this bullshit. "Enough with your bullshit! Lemme guess, Levi Ackerman?"  
  
The raven haired male eyes widened at his name being muttered. "Oh? How bold, you know of me?"  
  
"You betrayed the police some time ago from what I was told. Piece of shit, joining up with the Mafia after being a police officer! How much of a reward did you get by divulging our information to The Ackerman clan, you traitor!?" The brunette narrowed his eyes as he kept them focused on the man before him.  
  
"Sir Yeager! The female assassin is in my sights!" Mina called out. Her back was against Eren's. "How should we proceed? I'm sorry if I seem impertinent, but we can't do much in this position."  
  
Clicking his tongue as he kept a steady hold on his 9mm, carefully aiming the dark locked man who had a shitty smirk on his face.  
  
 "Mina, leave." Eren commanded.  
  
"What? Why!" Mina asked as she kept her own firearm towards the woman. "We already know she's Mikasa and that the dude is Levi! Team Thomas should be here at any moment! We can capture them!"  
  
"Agent Mina! Don't question me! Go!" Eren yelled out.  
  
Gulping as she kept an uncertain gaze at the Asian lady in front of her as she side walked towards the third route in the alleyway.  
  
"GO!" Eren said impatiently.  
  
She sprinted out of everyone sight and Eren lowered his firearm, "..."  
  
Levi stared at the brunette and shoved his handgun back in his holster. "Tell me, Eren Yeager, why did you tell her to leave? You know you are in our mercy."  
  
The slender woman kept her eyes peeled as she was surveying the exit she came from and Eren grinned, "I have my reasons. But I want to ask a question, Levi... Why are you after Dr. Yeager?"  
  
Taking a few steps towards the male who seemed younger than him, Levi scowled as he grabbed a fistful of the brunette's hair. "You are better off not knowing, brat. More importantly-" He tugged Eren's hair back, making the young males head tilt back. "Eh, so that Yeager sensei's son is part of the Elite team under Erwin Smith? The Survey Corps, those who goes after crime organizations all over the world?"  
  
Eren kept his cool as he smirked, not saying a thing as he kept a straight glare towards the steely eyes. "Do you expect a comment from me, filth?"  
  
 _ **SMACK**_.  
  
Eren gasped as he didn't see what was coming to him. A loud slap resonated thought-out the alleyway and Eren brought a hand to his cheek. "Ouch, is that all you got, old man? A bitch slap?!"  
  
A kick connected with the brunettes gut.  
  
"Tch, I'm not old, you little punk!" Levi growled in response.  
  
"Oh! You're not old? Do you want me to say you aren't small either, shorty?" Eren taunted Levi even more.  
  
Levi was beyond irked as he kicked the other male to the floor and sat on his groin. "I may be short, you little shit, but I'm definitely stronger than you!" Levi mercilessly riddled his face with punches as he grinned maniacally in response to the blood that seeped from Eren's split lip. "Prepare to meet your maker, you insolent brat!" Levi yelled as he raised his fist to punch Eren again.  
  
"Levi! Something is wrong, we should leave!" Mikasa's voice rang and Levi looked up at her as she went towards him. "I heard police sirens! This was a trap!" Levi was about to get up, but his hands were being grasped upon.  
  
He looked down and saw the Eren smirk, blood oozing out of his mouth. "If that's your worst, then prepare yourself! I'm not letting you escape so easily Levi! I will catch you."  
  
Levi's eyes widened at the man beneath him. The brunette should have been cowering but the suicidal bastard had some _fucking_ balls to not shut up at this point.  
  
"Burn this sentence in your fucking brain, you little bitch!" Eren yelled out, ready to topple Levi over.  
  
But before Eren could finish, he felt something hot against his chest, and suddenly, pain-- imaginable pain was seeping through his body as he let out a sloppy wet scream. He tried breathing, but blood was seeping out of his body-- out from his injury and his mouth. He felt the hands that he had grabbed slip out of his reach. His eyes were starting to tear up as they were losing their focus, _that woman shot my chest... Am I going to die_?  
  
"L-Levi... D-Damn it..." He raised his arm and outstretched his hand towards his target.  
  
He forced his head to rise up, and he saw him-- that small asshole ran towards him and knelt down, "I wonder if you will survive this injury kid. If you do, you'd be a lucky bastard," Levi smirked applying pressure from his palm on Eren's wounded chest, causing Eren to gasp out in pain.  
  
"C-Choke on a dick, asshole..." Eren managed to get out as his breathing grew erratic.  
  
The tears made it impossible to see his reaction, but he heard one thing- a faint chuckle, before he passed out of his heavy bleeding. The only thing that he would hear before being plunged into darkness was the urgency of the Sirens that were announcing that the paramedic were near and anguish yells that were repeating his name over and over again.  
  
~x~


	2. Chapter 2

~x~

  
-Unknown place at an unknown time  
  
A male with long brown hair was pacing around as his assistants where placing Eren on an operating table and prepped him. He was preparing to operate his son as he put on a clean white cloth and his gloves, _'You will be okay, Eren! I promise! I won't let you die like this!_ '  
  
Eren was stripped of his suit and laid bare on the furniture, unconscious as he was losing blood—too much blood, he was dying. The wound he received from the woman named Mikasa pierced his long and grazed his heart. Grisha started working with his assistants, doing his utmost best to mend his only child. After a few minutes, they were able to remove the bullet that was in him, but they were having a hard time stopping the bleeding.  
  
Eren felt nothing as his eyes opened, a crack was all he could see and what he saw was his father's worried face as he was speaking urgently. Not many of his words where caught by his failing ears—he heard broken sentences, but his father seemed scared. Grisha was a man who never displayed fear, but right now, Eren could only wonder what could be so freighting about his condition.

"But... only 1/10...., sir!"

  
"My... is strong..."

"He.... son! ...might... Die!"

  
"Give... syringe...!"

"...Hope...know...you...doing!"

"...Nothing to lose... He... dying... we speak!"  
  
A blurred image of the brunette's father with a thick syringe appeared before him; he was lightly flicking it and applied some pressure on the handle, making some of the liquid drip out.

"I pray... saves you, ...son."

He pressed the tip on his neck, carefully inserting it in a vein and injected him with a green liquid. Eren's eyes snapped opened and he started shacking, spasms were wracking his body. His arms and legs flailed around as he sat up. He felt as his lava was flowing through his veins. His hands started clawing at his wound as he cried out in pain. His muscles tensed up as the personnel tried to restrain him. They wanted to protect him from himself.  
  
Grisha got closer to Eren and gazed at him as his son growled a beast like sneer,

 _'you will be fine Eren, I promise._'

Meanwhile at the Ackerman Base-  
  
Levi opened the door and entered the vast lobby with Mikasa. The man was tired of all the running and narrow escape. He never would have thought that the scum he was going after had a son that worked in the same place as Erwin. He let out a small growl as he went upstairs and went in a room. The room was spacious and held a big, long table that surrounded by many chairs. Taking swift strides, he made his way to one of the comfy chairs and dropped on one.  
  
He didn't want to think about anything, he just wanted to be in his bubble and be indifferent to everything that surrounded him, but the woman who was beside him glared at his tired face—it was an accusing stare.  
  
"What Mikasa? Do you have something to say?" He had brought a hand over his eyes, obscuring them from the light, "if you got something to say, say it!"  
  
"What was the idea back there, uh?" She sat right next to the male and balled her fists, "playing around with that guy one or two more minutes, we would have been caught!"  
  
"The cheeky shit was pissing me off! You know how I get when someone tried to provoke me?" He opened his fingers and stared at her from behind his hands, "If the police had come, we would have been able to take them on anyways."  
  
"Psh," Mikasa was fed up with the man's attitude, they had one mission—they failed and so they should have retreated right after, but Levi just had to fight off and kill the two cops, "do you know how much heat we will have on our asses?"  
  
"Hn," Levi closed his eyes as he listened to the woman besides him, "whatever."  
  
"W-whatever? Fuck this! I don't care anymore! You're a grown ass man, take it up with Kenny!" The Asian lady got up, went to him and hit his shoulder with her purse, "I'm not taking shit for you! You got it Levi! You should be grateful the Ackerman took you in after all the shit you pulled when you were in the police force, you piece of shit! If the Ackerman fall, you will bet your ass that I will hunt you down and fucking kill you my-fucking-self."  
  
The young woman then strode away visibly pissed off by Levi's indifferent attitude towards the Ackerman Clan. Loyalty is everything in organizations—the Ackerman's had that mentality too, but Levi seemed to be in there for his own personal gain, _'to think that man had a kid and yet, h- **he** -?!'_ Levi got up and stormed out of the meeting room, taking quick strides towards the only place he could let loose—the training room.  
  
As soon as he entered the place, he took his dress coat, dress shoes and slipped on his gloves while he went towards the punching bag. He started riddling the thing with powerful punches and evaded it as it came back to his direction, he had the need to release the pent up stress and emotions that where running wild inside of his body, _'I shouldn't care about that man_ — _how was he called, Eren? Fuck Eren and fuck his damned family!'_  
  
He panted slightly as he kept moving, punching and dodging the sack of sand, _'why did that have to happen? Can you guys tell me why? Why is it that Grisha Yeager can do what he does to people, fellow humans?_ '  
  
But no matter how many times he asked himself why fate made it that his only family had to go through that was only replied by silence, a silence that was too heavy to bare, "DAMN IT ALL!" With one final kick, the sack of sand was thrown with such force that the metal support that had kept the thing up ripped out of the ceiling, letting the punching bag fall on the ground.  
  
As he grit his teeth, Levi left the chamber with the articles he had discarded and went to his room to take a shower and try to numb the pain that resided in his heart.

"I will kill the Yeager's, even if it's the _last_ thing I do."

Sina Police HQ-  
  
The police had three branches:

The _S_ tationary _T_ roop maintained Order within Mitras Province, applying the laws.  
This was the most popular branch of all three.  
It was led by Dot Pixis.

The _S_ urvey _C_ orp investigated suspicious activities within the Mitras Province.  
Everything they investigated was about murders, rape, illegal activities.  
They had an elite team of investigators that were allowed to work with the Interpol  
It was led by Erwin Smith.  
  
The _M_ ilitary _P_ olice would intervene in anything relating to terrorism in Mitras  
and they also had special orders given to them by the Government Committee of Sina.  
  
They _alone_ had more power than both the Survey Corp and Stationary Troops.  
It was led by Niles Dok.

Erwin Smith was sitting at his desk, quite annoyed by the cases he was given, missing children between varying ages and no matter how many officers he sent, his investigators—they would present themselves empty handed. Even his best men were dumbfounded about how bodies could just up and vanish in thin air.  
  
Mike—whose smell was as keen as a dog couldn't find them and he could sniff humans from miles away, yet he wasn't able to find over 100 kids that were lost and Hange was the forensic scientist that was able to find anything, yet even on this case that has been active for just about 5 years now, wasn't able to find one clue about those kids.  
  
The blond man's brain couldn't wrap the idea that kids are currently missing and were untraceable, they were invisible on Mike's radar and now the Ackerman's attacked one of his best field officers and almost killed him—heck, they killed two of Eren's men.  
  
"What does this all mean? Why is Levi with the Ackerman's? All of this makes no damn sense and why would he try to kill Dr.Yeager? What does a proficient Doctor have to do anything with the kids disappearing, Levi?" Erwin knew what Levi was after; the blond just didn't see the link that chained Dr. Yeager and the missing kids. He closed his eyes as his hands messaged his poor temples, _'The man has a kid of his own, so why would he go around stealing kids away?_ '  
  
A soft knock was heard and his eyes fluttered opened, "Come in."  
  
A tall blond came in and made his way in front of the desk, he saluted, "Director Smith."  
  
"No need for formalities between us, Mike, at ease." He flicked his left wrist, "what is it? Did you find something out?"  
  
"It's a fucking revelation! I swear Erwin," Mike slammed his palms on his desk and stared right into Erwin's eyes, "Yeager, is he alive?"  
  
"From what I have heard, yes... Why?" One of Erwin's brow rose while the other descended, not understanding what this was about as Mike gasped, "Okay, you are freaking me out! What is it Mike?"  
  
"My nose," He poked it, emphasizing the importance of the matter, "I can't smell'em!"  
  
"Hold that thought," he then made the connection about Eren not having a smell anymore and him being alive. Another thing probed his brain as he remembered that Eren was currently with his father, Dr. Yeager. His brow knitted, _'what if Levi was right on the matter? What if Dr. Yeager knows something about the kids that are missing? But how can someone not have a smell?'_  
  
Passing a hand through his hair, he sighed, "You can't smell Yeager? Since when did it disappear?"

"Since a couple of hours, it just vanished," Mike crossed his arms as he waited for Erwin to say something, "Could we go investigate his old man's hospital?"  
  
Erwin grimaced as he shook his head, "politics preside over all, the government gave that hospital the green light and we'd have to request permission from the Military Police branch to issue a search warrant, I'd have to convince the judge D. Zackley too and he's a tough one to deal with. Making an appeal to be able to request a search warrant will take weeks."

"Can't we go undercover?  
Can't you go to the hospital and ask to see your employee-"

  
"It's against protocol, Mike! I can't do that!?"

"Erwin, there must be something we can do!?  
How about we send Zoe investigate,  
send her in as an intern-"

  
"Mike, I wish I could do something,  
but it's against the law and I can't go above that..."  
  
Erwin balled his fist as he stared at his desk, annoyed—infuriated at how little power he had, _'is this the reason you left us, Levi?'_ The more he thought about it, the more he understood the reason why Levi left the light side and went to the dark side, ' _we are simply too limited, aren't we, Levi?_ '

' _At least, within Darkness corruption is seen by all--which is unlikely in the light where it is concealed to all._ '

  
~x~


End file.
